14 Février Oh non !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Petit o.s Kai x Aichi pour la Saint Valentin ! Kai et Aichi vont-ils montrés qu'ils sont ensemble ou non... ?


Disclamer : Les persos de Vanguard ne sont pas les miens.

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici un petit os pour la Saint Valentin... Joyeuse fête des amoureux les amis ! Cet o.s est pour vous !

* * *

14 Février ?! Oh non ! 

- 14 février au Card Capital, vers 17h-

Aichi se laissa tomber sur une chaise complètement fourbue. Un soupir presque désespéré franchit ses lèvres rosées. Mine de rien, il était bien plus populaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé au lycée de Miyaji… C'était plutôt gênant… Surtout qu'il était déjà en couple.

Et oui ! Le doux leader de la Team Q4 était en couple depuis 6 mois et il était très heureux avec son compagnon… Oui, il avait un compagnon et ses amis le savaient et cela avait été très bien accepté ! Il s'affala sur la table près de lui et souffla un bon coup.

Son fameux compagnon entra dans le magasin et le repéra immédiatement. De son habituel pas félin, il se dirigea vers lui sous le regard amusé de Misaki qui avait hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer pour eux durant ce 14 février…

Une main douce lui caressait les cheveux… Aichi soupira de bien-être sous cette caresse relaxante. Il se détendit sous le touché et lorsqu'il releva la tête d'entre ses bras qu'il avait croisé sur la table, il se figea. Kai –car c'était bien lui- le regardait tendrement avec un sourire compatissant. Lui aussi avait eu son lot durant les cours.

Mis à part leurs compagnons et équipiers, très peu de personnes savaient qu'ils étaient en couple, le plus jeune des deux voulant garder leur relation secrète. Kai le comprenait dans un sens mais il en avait marre de voir son petit ange se faire draguer à tous bout de champ ! Les premiers combattants commencèrent à arriver et Aichi se vit solliciter de toutes parts de la même façon que son chéri. L'après-midi passa rapidement et les deux amoureux n'avaient pas pu se retrouver seuls. Mais ils ignoraient que la déesse de la destinée allait leur donner un petit coup de main.

Une jeune fille vient timidement trouver le jeune champion de Vanguard et lui avoua son amour timide et naissant devant tous. Aichi rougit d'un coup mais il déclina gentiment la proposition de couple de la jeune fille. Tous furent choqués-sauf ceux au courant- lorsqu'il annonça qu'il était déjà en couple. Kai eut un sourire amusé devant la déclaration de son ange qui rougissait adorablement. Il n'écouta alors que son cœur et enlaça le dit petit ange qui se laissa faire en reconnaissant les bras qui le ramenèrent contre le torse puissant de son amoureux. Les mâchoires s'ouvrirent en grand, tombèrent au sol et les yeux s'écarquillèrent face au spectacle inattendu qui se déroulait devant tous. Kai serrait Aichi contre lui, en souriant à son amoureux tendrement. Les joues rouges mais un sourire amoureux aux lèvres, Aichi leva une main vers le visage du brun et caressa l'une de ses joues. Le brun en question ferma ses prunelles vertes et calla un peu plus sa joue au creux de la petite paume, appréciant la caresse amoureuse.

Kai tourna doucement son Aichi face à lui et rouvrit ses yeux verts avant de les planter dans les prunelles bleues face à lui. Aichi se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa –hésitant- ses lèvres sur celles de son amour brun. Kai rendit son baiser au leader de la team Q4 en enserrant de manière possessive la taille de celui-ci. L'échange durant quelques minutes avant que le manque d'air ne se fasse ressentir. Kai cassa doucement le baiser et plongea son visage dans la chevelure d'Aichi qui se blottit contre son torse.

Misaki avait un grand sourire sur le visage tout comme Kamui et les autres compagnons des tourtereaux. Enfin ! Kai laissa son regard glisser sur tous ceux qui venaient d'assister à cette démonstration affective, les défiant de s'approcher de nouveau de façon un peu trop osée d'Aichi. SON Aichi. De nombreux regards déçus se firent présents mais ceux qui furent heureux de cette relation virent féliciter le couple. Aichi se détacha de Kai et les combats reprirent.

- Le soir même, chez le maitre des Kagero-

Aichi lisait un livre sur le canapé alors que son brun était aux fourneaux. Dès le lendemain, le lycéen était sûr que leur relation allait être connue des combattants du monde entier. Il soupira. Bien qu'il soit heureux d'avoir enfin son amoureux pour lui seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender les réactions que la mise à jour de leur relation allait susciter. Kai l'appela pour manger et ils discutèrent de ce qui inquiétait le plus jeune. Bien que le brun ne soit pas très doué avec les mots, il fit tout ce qu'il put afin de rassurer le jeune champion.

La soirée s'écoula lentement, les deux amoureux se régalaient des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger pour une fois… Lové dans les bras de Kai, Aichi s'abandonnait aux caresses aériennes que celui-ci lui prodiguait. Des effleurements du bout des doigts sur ses tempes, puis ses joues pour s'échouer dans son cou. Aichi ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque les doigts fins du brun furent remplacés par les lèvres chaudes et douces de celui-ci. Le bleuté s'abandonna davantage tournant la tête sur le côté. Kai eut un sourire, son ange se laissait faire au point de lui offrir bien plus que ce qu'il attendait… Intéressant. Il s'empressa de continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Aichi poussait de petites plaintes lascives qui l'excitaient de plus en plus…

Aichi avait chaud. Très chaud mais il se sentait si bien entre les bras puissants de son brun ! Les baisers de celui-ci le laissaient pantelant et totalement vulnérable…

Finalement… Ce 14 Février n'était pas si mauvais que ça et il n'était pas encore terminé, à la plus grande satisfaction des deux protagonistes de cette soirée qui allait se révéler bien plus enflammée que l'on ne l'aurait présagé…

-A un autre endroit au même moment-

Misaki releva le nez de son libre, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres rosées. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Aichi allait passer une merveilleuse soirée de Saint Valentin dans les bras de Kai… Et son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompée jusque-là, alors ce n'était maintenant que cela allait commencer, n'est-ce pas ?

FIN

* * *

Moi : Tadaaaaaa !

Aichi : *_tout rouge_* ...

Kai : Là... Tsuki, je te vénère même si y a pas vraiment de lemon !

Moi : Tu l'auras ton lemon ! Mais quand je l'aurai décidé xD

Misaki : Sadique !

Moi : *_rire à la Undertaker_* Je sais ! Laissez des reviews et encore une bonne Saint Valentin, mina !


End file.
